


Undertale : Absurd admiration

by Zeliez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and a little Angst, No Romance, Sans (Undertale) Doesn't Remember Resets, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Sans doesn't fully understand where the sudden admiration of the two children Dreemurrs for him comes from.And yes, idealizing genocide is wrong!And make it a game, too!
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Asriel Dreemurr & Sans, Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 41





	Undertale : Absurd admiration

**Author's Note:**

> I see this: https://shisuri-yoko.tumblr.com/post/189175619791/squigglydigglydoo-yo-real-quick-not  
> And an idea came to me.  
> Genocide? Fluff? Why separate them? Let’s make a combo!

Sans is aware of many things about himself.  
His laziness, his not always well-liked puns, his detachment and his lack of reaction, for example.  
He’s more aware of his flaws than his qualities.  
He must have had a hard time understanding how others felt about himself.  
Especially those of the children.  
He sighs while he still sees Frisk pretending to die while she is having fun with Asriel.  
Asriel, who was a while ago Flowey, got an artificial soul created by Alphys’s care.  
And since then, the two children have been playing together.  
It’s not like it bothers him.  
They’re kids, of course they’re allowed to have fun.  
What bothers him, and that it seems that they play 'judgment', and that he would be a character of their ridiculous game. 

The first time he heard the famous phrase "I do Sans!" he stopped for a few moments but ignored their game.  
They are children.  
But in the end, their game became more and more frequent.  
They used to try to avoid doing it in front of him.  
Now they don’t care where they play.  
The most important thing is that their game seems rather morbid.  
Asriel, who is supposed to represent him in their strange game, falls to the ground and overplays a death by murmuring incomprehensible words.  
Children...  
Sometimes he wonders about it.  
And it’s not just that.  
Both kids have strange conversations sometimes.  
"One day, I’ll be the last epic boss ever!"  
"You were once before."  
"Yeah, but I was the bad guy! Now I’d be the justice, like Sans!"  
That kind of talk.  
So, normally, it’s pretty flattering to be the temporary idol of a child.  
But he finds their admiration rather strange.  
And the worst part is that he doesn’t even understand what they admire.  
Maybe that’s what bothers him the most.  
"Nooo… I’ve never been the last boss of a game! It’s not fair if you do it twice!"  
He imitates a mimic by raising both his arms and blinking an eye.  
Frisk pulls his tongue.  
*heya  
They scream as he appears behind them.  
"That’s not nice to do this! You scared us!"  
Frisk nods.  
*sorry, sorry…  
He sits down and looks at them.  
*what are you playing?  
They look at each other and then they look at the void.  
"It’s a secret game!"  
"No! You can't know! It’s just between the three of us!"  
...three?  
*even if i’m in this game?  
"Ah! He discovered us, Frisk! Leave, leave!"  
And they start running and hiding under different tables.

_______________

Sans remains silent while he hears them speak.  
"No, Chara! It’s not nice! This game is not even funny! And it’s long!"  
They remain silent for a few seconds.  
"Because it’s fun! And Frisk’s story is funnier than mine, I was wasting all the time."  
“It’s not my story, it’s Chara’s story.”  
*chara?  
"AAAHHH!"  
They scream and look at him.  
"Stop scaring us like that!"

_______________

Sans takes a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge.  
He’s about to open it, but he feels him being pulled lightly from the bottom.  
"Can I have some too?"  
Asriel looks at him with two bright eyes.  
*...it’s not really good for you, you’re still growing and…  
"Please!"  
*…  
He sighs and pours some into a glass and hands it to him.  
Asriel seems all excited to have just received a simple condiment.  
Children become a real mystery to him.

_______________

"No! It’s my turn, Asriel! You did it last time!"  
"But Frisk, you do better Chara! You look alike!"  
"But I want to do Sans too!"  
*what’s the big deal?  
Frisk seems to be pouting.  
"I want to do Sans, but Asriel does not want!"  
"Frisk!"  
Sans remains silent.  
*...and why wouldn’t i do myself?  
They stay silent and look at each other.  
"… You can’t."  
*and why not?  
"Because you have to be in the mood and all! It doesn’t work like that!"  
*then tell me.  
He sits and looks at them, amused and curious.  
"We can’t."  
*why?  
"Because… it’s not good. It’s not a good game."  
*…  
"We know it’s not a good game! But… we just think of the moment and… you’re super cool in it and..."  
Asriel hesitates and then remains silent.  
"You will not agree, if we tell you...  
*you don’t know that.  
"Of course we know, because… it’s not a good game."  
*frisk.  
"..."  
*i would just like to understand where your sudden admiration comes from. especially since i don’t remember such an event.  
"..."  
"No, Chara. It’s not right."  
Asriel shakes his head.  
Frisk sighs.  
"... promise not to get mad?"  
*…you know i hate making promises.  
"Please?"  
They’re looking at him.  
He sighs.  
*bring it on.

_______________

The two lights of Sans disappeared when they finished their story.  
"Ah! I knew he’d get mad!"  
Pretty soon, the two white lights come back into his two eyesockets.  
Sans remainis silent as he watches Frisk.  
*…  
Frisk’s not looking at him.  
She’s got her head down and she’s dragging her feet.  
*...do you know what you’re talking about, frisk?  
"... about something very serious..."  
*genocide, frisk. genocide. it’s not a game.  
"But there are many children who play war, yet war is also very serious."  
*this is…  
He sighs.  
*…  
"And then I didn’t even do it… It’s Chara… I just watched."  
*it doesn’t make it any less serious, frisk.  
Asriel looks at Frisk, sadly.  
"We’re really sorry… But we thought playing… would help Frisk..."  
*...help?  
"Frisk has a lot of nightmares and Chara doesn’t help sometimes. So we thought playing this… would help make it… less..."  
*marking.  
"... Yes..."  
*...who is chara?  
"She’s not a bad person!"  
Frisk raises her head.  
"She… thought that...well..."  
*frisk.  
"She thought that… before… killing everyone… helped them."  
*ah?  
"She said you didn’t know what you were talking about when you talked about the surface. She said that humans are the real monsters here. She..."  
She’s shaking.

"She told me that killing helps you… because at least… you won’t be hurt by humans..."  
She starts to cry.  
"I am so sorry!"  
*…  
She keeps her head down.  
"I realized she was wrong at the end… so… well… I started again and… here we are."  
*…  
He sighs.  
He was already aware of Frisk’s RESET power.  
"And then… you’re kind of the hero of the story so… well… we want to be a little… heroic too..."  
*asriel.  
"... I’m sorry… We’re not gonna play this anymore, I promise."  
*at least i understand where this absurd admiration comes from…  
He looks at them.  
*do you at least know what’s serious about what you’re telling me…?  
"People have suffered..."  
"And many people died..."  
"And these people were nice so they shouldn’t have suffered or died."  
*and making this a game makes these consequences null.  
"We are so sorry."  
*but all three of us know, no matter what i say, you’ll keep going, even behind my back.  
He sighs and then looks at them more carefully.  
*why don’t you change the story?  
"What do you mean?"  
*you say i am the “hero” of your story. but i die.  
They’re nodding.  
*in this timeline, i die. it’s a reality.  
"..."  
*but what you do is a story. you can change anything you want. create a happy ending, or add things.  
Their eyes are practically shining.  
*what do you say? i’ll let you play but you change the story in exchange.  
"OK!"  
_______________

The next time he saw them play, Papyrus was suddenly added to the story.  
And this time, Frisk was faking a ridiculous death.  
Sans sighs.  
*i can’t believe i just accepted this…

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how the AUs have been created. XD
> 
> Wants to talk about Undertale? Don't be shy and come [here](https://discord.gg/P6Q8Zh3)!


End file.
